1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for preventing collisions between aircraft and terrain, and for affording aircraft communications capabilities for enhancing air traffic safety. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reprogrammable integrated avionics system for aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
With today's crowded airspace and demanding timelines, the safe and efficient operation of aircraft presents many challenges. To address those challenges, manufacturers have designed modern aircraft to rely on an increasingly sophisticated collection of embedded electronics assemblies (or “avionics”) to assist in flight management, aircraft operation, and navigation. In view of the historic importance of flight safety, use of certain avionics systems is mandated by government and international authorities depending on the particular aircraft configuration, mission, or manifest.
While modern avionics enhance safety and flight efficiency, the necessary hardware consumes significant amount of aircraft space and weight resources. Turning to the prior art illustration in FIG. 1A, an aircraft 100 is provided with standard avionics assemblies in LRUs (Line Replaceable Units) 110 that integrate with the aircraft's 100 electrical systems 120, antennae, and cockpit management systems. Each LRU 110 included in the aircraft adds weight to the aircraft, corresponding to a reduction in efficiency and aircraft performance. Likewise, each LRU added to an aircraft consumes space, often measured in ARINC standard volumes called “Modular Concept Units” or MCUs. An MCU measures 0.1905 m W×0.3241 m L×0.1941 m H, and is the basic building block module used in commercial aircraft system design.
Turning to prior art FIG. 1B, a common aircraft avionics configuration is shown for a collection of LRUs 110 with individual functions identified. Commonly, Ground Proximity Warning Systems (GPWS), Ground Collision Avoidance Systems (GCAS) and/or Terrain Awareness and Warning Systems (TAWS) 110A are included in the aircraft to inform pilots or other flight crewmembers of likely or imminent collision with terrain. For simplicity, these and other systems for warning pilots of potential collision with terrain are collectively and individually referred to herein as “TAWS.” Also provided in a typical commercial aircraft configuration is a Traffic Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) 110B that is designed to reduce the danger of mid-air collisions between aircraft. TCAS systems monitor the airspace around an aircraft, independent of air traffic control, and warn pilots of the presence of other aircraft which may present a threat of mid air collision. The TCAS unit 110B interfaces with two directional antennas 130, 150 on the respective top and bottom surfaces of an aircraft, and also interfaces with a Mode S transponder. The TCAS unit may also host an Automatic Dependent Surveillance Broadcast receive (ADS-B In) function to assist with coordination of air traffic and airframe monitoring.
Also shown in FIG. 1B are two transponder or Air Traffic Control (ATC) units 110C, 110D, that may host a Mode S Transponder function or Automatic Dependent Surveillance Broadcast transmit (ADS-B Out) function to assist with coordination of air traffic and airframe monitoring. Top and bottom antennae 140A, 140B, 160A, and 160B are also shown respectively connected to the transponder or ATC units 110C, 110D.
The required suite of avionics units 110 in such prior art “federated” avionics systems consumes significant space and volume requirements. For the example configuration shown in FIG. 1B, 6 antennas are used for 4 line-replaceable units occupying 16 MCU, and having a total weight of 61.5 pounds. A reduction in the amount and size of avionics hardware is needed to decrease cost, provide more space for additional avionics equipment, and enhance operational performance and efficiency of avionics-equipped aircraft. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods which overcome these and other problems.